1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culturing chamber applied on a microscope stage, and more particularly to a culturing chamber, which can support the growth of cells on a microscope stage for a long time.
2. Description of Related Art
A culturing device is commonly used to study activities of microscopic organisms, cancer cells, embryo tissue etc, and is an important item of equipment for biotechnology.
There are two kinds of conventional culturing devices presently in use:
1. Culturing box: the culturing box is an old established way to culture cells, but its drawback is that the cells cannot be studied on the microscope stage at the same time. Therefore, the cells have to be removed from the culture box to the microscope stage, whereafter they easily deteriorate because temperature, humidity, and condensation of carbon dioxide of room are changed when the cells are placed on the microscope stage. Cells can not be observed on the microscope stage for a long time.
2. Culturing chamber: the culturing chamber enables the cells to be observed and cultured on the microscope stage at the same time but it can not keep the cells alive for a long time. Additionally, consumption of the carbon dioxide is huge when keeping the cells alive so that operational cost for culturing the cells is high. Moreover, structure of the culturing chamber is designed in either an open-type for changing the content of the culturing chamber or a closed-type, which can not be opened. Therefore, the conventional culturing chamber can not be selectively operated between the open-type and the closed-type and has limitations when being used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional culturing chamber.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a culturing chamber, which extends cell life for a long time and reduces operational cost for culturing cells.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.